


Out of Balance Epilogue (happy ending)

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Out of balance 1 [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, Happy Ending Epilogue, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The Happy Ending Epilogue to Out of Balance
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: Out of balance 1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847503





	Out of Balance Epilogue (happy ending)

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.
> 
> This was one of two epilogues written for the fic that each where meant to inspire two alternate univeres. I started both happy follow ups so Out of Balance 1 & 3 will be those two so they will follow from this.

Out of Balance  
Epilogue One (Happy Ending)

She awoke some time later laying on one of the hospital wings beds with a terrible soreness in her stomach. “Your lucky to be alive this time, Red,” Logan said and she saw he was sitting in a chair by the end of her bed with Scott asleep next to him. “Hank says if you’d held onto Rogue a split second longer you wouldn’t have been strong enough to survive the surgery and the experimental drugs he used.”

“I knew it was risky but it was the only way to kill the Shadow King without killing Rogue,” she said weakly. “How long was I out,” She could sense that Scott was deeply asleep the kind that comes from just giving into utter exhaustion.

“About forty eight hours,” Scott just has gone to sleep. He leaned over and hit the call button. “Hank wants to see you when you get up so we better not let him know you had me talking instead of calling him.”

She closed her eyes and opened them again a few moments later to see Hank leaning over her. “You gave us quiet a scare Jean,” He said as he was working. “You won’t be doing any strenuous activity for a while but you should recover fully in time.” He then looked at her. “You’ll be back to driving Scott and Logan crazy soon enough.” She just smiled at him in response before going back to sleep.

The End


End file.
